Oh, baby!
by foreverarusher
Summary: About a girl named Shannon who's dating Kendall, and she's pregnant. The ups and downs of their life, and what happens when Kendall goes on tour? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Read anyway! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid & dont know what everything stands for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever Fanfiction story, so please don't think it's way too bad! Please leave a review, it would make me the happiest girl ever! I take constructive criticism and of course, compliments.(; Thanks so much everyone who reads this!**

Chapter 1:

Shannon Simmons was 2 months pregnant, and it was starting to show. Somehow, Kendall hadn't noticed yet. But it was only a matter of time. Unconsciously she put one hand on her stomach and pushed a piece of jet-black hair out of her face. Shannon knew she had to tell Kendall. She didn't know exactly why she was so scared... rejection. That's the one thing Shannon Simmons was afraid of. She and Kendall were only about six months along in their relationship. 2 months ago, they had gone to a party and things just... happened. They hadn't mentioned it since. How was she supposed to tell him?

Shannon hadn't been doing a very good job of hiding it, either. Kendall continually had suspicions of her throwing up, but she kept telling him he was hearing things. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00. Any minute now the boys would be home with fast food from someplace, worn out after a day full of rehearsals.

No matter what they got, Carlos and James woul find some way to make a mess and battle each other with it. Logan would grab a textbook and disappear into his room to eat alone, away from all the chaos. As he left he'd mumble "I need different friends." Kendall would most likely be in a bad mood from Gustavo's continual yelling, and wouldn't be in the mood to talk. He'd walk to the living room, find some sort of game on the TV, and motion for Shannon to join him.

So, when was she supposed to tell him? Maybe when she and Kendall went to bed, but she figured she should tell all of them at the same time. They were all going to know sooner or later, right?

She jumped as the door burst open, and heard Kendall and Logan bickering about something. Shannon stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys." Nothing. Kendall and Logan kept arguing, James and Carlos kept talking. "Guys, I have something to tell you." Still nothing. Her eyes filled up with tears. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it! It wasn't her, it was the hormones. Shannon had already been through so much alone - morning sickness everyday, her first ultrasound, the emotions her hormones put her through, the back pain she suddenly felt, having to suddenly be careful of everything she was doing and eating and somehow still have managed to hide it all from the four guys she told everything to. "I'm pregnant." she stated, not expecting any of them to hear. What she didn't expect was them all to stop talking, their mouths agape as they stared at her in shock. "2 months. And Kendall, you're the dad."

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! If you didn't, once again, please tell me what I could change! So, in other words, please leave a review!(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou to 11.21.11 for reviewing and to all of you who favorited this story! It really means a lot to me.(: Also, I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the first part! So, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE BOYS. No matter how much I pine with the very deepest breath of my soul, unfortunately, I do not own them.**

They all just stood there, their mouths agape, staring at her. It was silent. They looked at each other for a minute, and Shannon's eyes filled with tears. There it was. They would never look at her in the same way again. She quickly ran into her room and shut the door.

Out in the kitchen, the guys were still standing there. They all looked at each other, their mouths still open in shock. Then all of a sudden Kendall's face broke out into a smile. "I'm going to be a dad..." he realized, his grin getting bigger. Then he remembered that they hadn't said anything when Shannon had told them. "Oh, I have to go get Shannon!" he said, quickly walking into the hallway.

When he got to her door, he knocked gently. "Shannon...?" There was no reply except for a slight sniffle from inside the room. "Shannon, sweetheart, open the door." There was once again no reply. So he decided to try the doorknob, and to his surprise, it turned! He walked into the room and sat down on the bed where Shannon was wiping her tears. "Why are you crying, love?" he asked, sitting down on the bed and kissing her forehead.

Shannon looked at him like he was crazy. "Why am I crying? It's pretty obvious you don't want this kid, and the guys... the guys are never going to look at me in the same way again! It looks like they don't accept it, and what am I going to do if they don't accept me.. accept us?"

"honey, of course I want this kid. I mean, it's half me, isn't it?" Shannon looked at him, and their eyes met, Kendall giving her a teasing smile. "Really?" Shannon asked with another sniffle. "Of course." he answered, leaning in and kissing her. They kissed for a minute and pulled back.

"The only thing I'm not happy about is that you've been hiding this from me for two months... why would you do that? I bet you've already had a doctor appointment, and everyday you had the morning sickness... I could've been there." he scolded her gently.

Shannon had to look away from Kendall so he wouldn't see she was once again close to tears as she thought back on the past two months. She had gone through everything alone, and she didn't want to anymore. She could've had Kendall or at least someone with her if only she wasn't as terrified at such a small thing as rejection! She could've found someone if Kendall was completely against the whole baby idea. "You know how afraid of rejection I am."

Kendall turned her head so she was once again looking at him. "And you really think I'd reject you?" he paused, making sure they had eye contact. "I would never reject you. Listen, we should go out into the living room. I'm sure the guys want to talk to you."

_I don't want to go in the living room! I don't want to talk to the guys. What if they don't accept me? It was just one night. It was a mistake... and now I'm pregnant. I never meant for this to happen! I wanted to be married before I got pregnant! What if they never look at me in the same way again? I just want everything to go back to how it was before that night happened. I just want my guys back. _Shannon sighed, and got up to follow Kendall out into the living room.

James, Carlos and Logan were all sitting on the couch talking quietly. When Kendall and Shannon walked into the room, they looked up at the same time and immediately stopped talking. Ooh, awkward silence. Then they all looked at each other and opened their mouths to say something...

**A/N: What are they going to say? haha(: Sorry, I'm bad with cliffhangers. I love love love them! Anyway. Review, my lovelies!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woww... it's been such a long time... I'm sorry I haven't updated. There's been writer's block, and I started 2 new stories... thanks to all of you who have stayed faithful to this story.(: Make sure you let me know what you think! Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own them. But I will.**

James, Logan and Carlos looked at each other for a minute before saying anything. Then Carlos started out, saying softly, "Congratulations."

Logan went next with a small smile saying, "Yeah, congrats."

Then James, with an even bigger smile, came up to Shannon and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you." He whispered.

Shannon's face broke out into a smile. "Really? You guys aren't mad?" She was in total shock that they hadn't rejected her or told her to go away or something. James was even happy for her!

"Of course we aren't mad! It's you and Kendall's, it's not like you cheated on him. So, why would we be mad? This is going to be great!" Carlos said with a big grin on his face. "Name the baby after me?"

Kendall and Shannon both laughed, and Kendall pulled her in for a hug. "See, I told you they wouldn't reject you. No one here is going to be rejected, love."

*The next morning*

Shannon woke up in Kendall's arms, laying in Kendall's bed. There was this huge feeling of relief over her. She had finally told them. And she hadn't been rejected. She was so grateful that Kendall hadn't left her. That she still had him.

She started gently running her fingers through his hair, waiting for him to wake up. After a few minutes he did, and smiled at her. "Good morning, love. How are my two loves?"

"We're both good." Shannon smiled softly at him. "We're- oh, God." She quickly got up and went into the bathroom, puking quietly from force of habit. Kendall followed her in there and started rubbing her back.

"There's no need to puke quietly... we all know now." Shannon looked up to Kendall's teasing smile as he started gently wiping her forehead with a wet washcloth and handed her a cup full of water. "Rinse."

She rinsed, and she and Kendall sat there, sitting up against the tub. Shannon's head was resting on Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall was still wiping her forehead with the washcloth. Shannon sighed contently.

This is what she had wanted. This is what she had been missing the past two months when she had morning sickness on her own every day. She had missed Kendall taking care of her, she missed anyone taking care of her! She was so thankful she no longer had to be independent. "Thanks, Ken."

He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. "No problem, Shan."

**Aaaw, fluff.(: I looove fluff! I hope you all liked it, don't forget to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
